


Blue

by five2ndrule



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and stuff, Friendship, Gen, The Widow and her boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: Just some love fluff and friend stuff as Natasha recovers from being shot.It might even delve into the slightly ridiculous for a little bit, but, it's all in good fun. :)





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this story started and I had no idea how to end it. lol 
> 
> There is a lot of talking going on, but, hopefully it's not too bad. I just needed a quick break from the serious stuff. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters, but I do enjoy them immensely and promise to take good care of them before returning them to their rightful owners. :)

The redhead floated around the large tub like the grumpy duckling she currently was, pushing bubbles around and throwing shady looks in the direction of her current captor. The young woman sat only a few feet away, her bare feet braced against the counter top, her nose buried deep inside her current favorite book, and her chair pushed back all the way, effectively blocking the only exit door. Natasha was trapped, and she really didn't like being trapped. In fact, there were few things she hated more than being stuck in a small area, isolated from her friends and watched like a hawk. She was really starting to feel like a prisoner, and Natasha Romanoff was nobody's bitch. 

It was unfair, really. She was fine. She was a grown ass woman. A world traveled, badass assassin. She didn't need a babysitter.

She made a face like the mature grownup she really was, aiming it at the witch and snorting slightly when the taller woman simply raised an eyebrow and turned to the next page in her book.

This whole thing was ridiculous. She could take care of herself. She was the freaking Black Widow. Besides, she was healed enough to take a bath anyway, so you'd think she'd catch a little more slack. They acted like she had never been shot before or something.

She sighed, sinking down so she could continue her glare session, her eyes the only thing visible over the top of the rim as they narrowed into small slits. She shifted her body from side to side like a deadly cobra, her glare turned up to a ten as she sized up her target. Maybe she could distract the brunette somehow, give her a reason to be somewhere that wasn't here, maybe some place that was the kitchen or maybe even the game room...maybe someplace where she could bring back a snack or some sort of entertainment while the Russian herself took advantage of the absence of watchful witch eyes so she could sneak off to the gym and punch something. Yes, she liked this plan. That way she could get a good work out in and still get a tasty treat. It was a win-win, really. Maybe if she told the younger woman she really, REALLY needed a smoothie, then maybe she could...

"Stop that." Wanda said suddenly, her wonderful accent tearing through the silence and cutting her off mid-thought. "I can hear you." she tapped the side of her temple with a smirk, still not even bothering to look up from her book.

"Stay out of my head, witch." Natasha snarled, trying her best to remain intimidating even though she was naked and chin deep in blueberry scented bubbles.

"Stay out from in front of bullets." a small smile played along her guard's lips as soft, amused eyes slowly turned to meet her own. "Now, be a good girl and finish your bath." she added, a mock serious face in place as she made a shooing gesture.

"You're a mean girlfriend." the redhead said flatly, making Wanda laugh as the Russian crossed her arms and pushed her bottom lip out as far as it would go.

"And you are acting like a child." Wanda stood, placing her book down and moving forward to slide down onto her bare knees beside the tub. "A stubborn child covered in blue bubbles." she smiled, leaning forward to wipe colored soap from the tip of the older woman's nose.

"This is your bubble bath." her girlfriend pointed out, earning her a giggle and a slight push as green eyes rolled.

"You know what I am saying."

"I'm fine." Natasha insisted, moving to lift herself up and only getting a few inches off the nonslip mat before yelping and being held in place by strong hands. "See?" she managed through gritted teeth. "Perfectly fine."

"Clearly you are not." Wanda needlessly pointed out, leaning forward to help her love back down slowly, running soothing fingers across pale skin. "Take it easy, babe." she whispered, her concern showing through as she leaned forward to place a kiss against Natasha's forehead. "You have to rest."

"Rest is for weaker men." the former spy stated, waving her hand dismissively. "I have important business to attend to."

"Poker night with Tony does not count."

"Says you." Natasha smirked. "I'm this close to owning his entire company." she held up her thumb and forefinger for the younger woman to see. "I could be in charge by tomorrow." she nodded to herself.

"Then we are all doomed." Wanda deadpanned, giggling when the Russian stuck her tongue out.

"Watch it, witch." she cautioned. "Even wounded, I can still take you down." she raised her finger and eyebrow in warning before going cross-eyed as the brunette booped her nose.

"You are as incorrect as you are stubborn." her girlfriend grinned, reaching down to splash blue tinted water in her direction.

"Oh, you think so?" The assassin leaned forward, accepting the challenge and invading the younger woman's personal space.

"Try me." the witch's smile curled up wickedly, her eyes flashing crimson as the space between them disappeared.

The kiss was light and almost playful as their lips pressed against one another, each bringing a hand up to claim the other's cheek as the kiss molded around shared smiles. There was no urgency, no rush, they simply existed and moved together, letting this almost too rare moment of calm and happiness to wash over them completely.

Wanda was the first to pull back, an aggravated huff escaping her mouth as she turned to glare at the door suddenly. "Not now, Stark." she growled, her threat coming out partially muffled by the amused mouth of her girlfriend.

"Okay, that never gets less creepy." Came from the other side of the door. "I was just gonna ask if Nat could..."

"No." Wanda stated firmly, narrowing her eyes.

"But it's tradition." he whined slightly.

"I do not care." she threw back, her eyes closing as the older woman started kissing down her neck.

"Okay, I think you're being unreasonable." he frowned at the wood in front of him as he was forced to negotiate. "Just one game."

The brunette felt the sudden absence of her love's mouth as Natasha's head popped back into her peripheral vision, her eyes going wide right before she started bouncing up and down excitedly. "Poker! poker! poker!" the redhead chanted slowly, leaning close to kiss her girl's face with every repeated word. "Please, baby?" her whisper as low and silky, vibrating against her lips and making Wanda shiver as they pressed against her ear. "Please?" the pout was back as she felt a nose nuzzle against her jaw. "I've been stuck in these two rooms for days."

"Fine." the witch finally gave in to the sweet caress, rolling her eyes as both adults yelled 'Yay!' at the exact same time. Her girlfriend really was a child.

"I'll coming for your shit, Tony!" Natasha called out, effectively drenching the brunette's over sized shirt as she pulled her closer with tub soaked hands. "Don't bring anything you're not prepared to lose!" she laughed even as Wanda tried to slap her hands away and wiggle free from her wet, blue tinted grip.

"Whatever, Romanoff." he shouted back. "See you at seven!" the billionaire moved away from the door, mumbling a quick "Thanks, Wanda." as he turned back into the main hallway. It was soft and quiet, barely even loud enough to be considered a whisper, but the witch heard it nonetheless, a small smile appearing even she scooted away from Nat's grabby hands. Maybe Tony Stark wasn't all that bad after all.

"Come back!" the redhead demanded, chuckling as she wiggled her fingers in her girlfriend's direction. "Come back and let me love you!"

"Not if you do not stop getting me wet." Wanda said, her eyes rolling once again as she saw the images that played along Natasha's brain while a smirk slowly crept up to the shorter woman's mouth. "Stop that."

"I warned you to stay out of my head." Natasha's grin was almost too large for her face. "Besides, you know you like it when I..."

"What did I just say?" the brunette tsked, shaking her finger as she made a face at the wet spot on her second favorite shirt. "You are impossible." she sighed, reaching down to turn the hot water back on before pulling her ruined garment over her head.

"What're you doing?" the Russian asked, her eyes going wide as she watched her girlfriend toss the shirt aside and reach for her shorts.

"Joining you." Wanda shrugged, stating the obvious as she continued undressing. "Do you not want me to?" she stopped, making eye contact and raising an eyebrow just as her thumbs hooked into the top of her red panties.

"When have I ever said no to that sentence?" Natasha asked, adding more bubble solution and scooting back to give the taller woman room to join her. "Actually, when have I ever said no to you?" she smiled, holding her hand out and helping her love into the tub.

The witch sat between her thighs slowly, throwing a smile over her shoulder as the redhead's arms came around her to pull her back into a firm, only slightly water-pruned body. They fit together perfectly, like they always did, enjoying the warmth of each other and the fresh, hot water, snuggling in the bubbles as they held each other close, both just floating in the happy and embracing their own joined existence.

The silence lingered for a moment, as comfortable and content as the couple themselves, until it was pushed aside by six simple words that had left the younger woman's mouth more than once in their short time together.

"Please, do not get shot again." Wanda whispered, squeezing the thighs on either side of her as she felt her girlfriend chuckle against the back of her neck.

"I will do my best." the former spy promised. Just like she always did.

"I am serious, Natasha." the taller woman sighed, lifting herself up and turning so she could be on her knees facing the redhead as her eyes glossed over with unshed tears. "I need you here with me." 

"Hey, I'm right here." the older woman brought her hands up to cup Wanda's face. "I'm not going anywhere." she smiled, pulling her love close so that their lips could meet once more. "I. Am. Right. Here." she emphasized each word with a soft kiss. "You are absolutely stuck with me."

"I am okay with this." Wanda laughed, letting out all the worry and stress of the last few weeks as she leaned forward so their lips could meet again.

* * *

  
Brown brows fused roughly against one another as the brown eyes beneath them took in the image across the room. Never a man for tact or mouth filters, he simply said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Why are you both blue?" Sam asked, his brows then raising above his cards as he watched the redhead place her starting bet. His confused eyes shifting from her annoyed ones to the downcast gaze of the color-tinted young woman sitting beside her.

"Place your bet, Wilson." Nat snarled slightly.

"No one else is wondering why they're both blue?" he asked, looking around as he gestured toward the two woman, missing the warning look from the deadly Black Widow and the currently not-hidden-very-well, shaking shoulders of Steve as he brought everyone's snacks. "Nobody at all? Okay." he nodded a few times, shuffling his cards in his hands. "I guess it's just me, then."

"Let it go, Sam." Wanda said calmly, her eyes staying focused on her stained hands as she fidgeted with her many rings.

"It was just a question." he shrugged, placing his own money down before turning toward her. "Why do you both smell like blueberries?" he asked, his confusion apparent as he started to look them over, causing Steve to finally give in and burst into laughter. It was a short lived joy victory however, before Natasha grabbed his sleeve and kicked his legs out from under him. It didn't hurt him, it never really did, it just gave him a new place to laugh from as he rolled about on the floor.

"Wait..." Sam started again, grinning as he moved along his thought process. "You." he pointed to the assassin. "And you." he pointed to the witch. "Take baths together?" his smile grew as he started putting pieces together.

"I'm warning you, Wilson." the Russian growled, her eyes dark as she flipped her closest weapon between her fingers a few times. Just because she couldn't stand without assistance, didn't mean she couldn't kill him.

"Bubble baths?!" the Falcon laughed, his mirth filling the room before his eyes went wide. "OH, SHIT!" he ducked just in time for the butter knife to miss his stupid head and bury itself deep in the wallpaper behind him. He came up slowly, shock covering his features as his eyes met angry green ones from the other side of the table. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"I warned you." Natasha shrugged, pushing Steve back to the floor as his head lifted to check the damage across the room. "I warned him." she pointed out, turning to her girlfriend as the brunette shook her head. "You warned him."

"Babe, stop." Wanda cooed, placing her hand on top of the older woman's and squeezing gently. There was a small 'Awww' from Sam's direction before a poker chip flew through the air to catch him right between the eyes.

"Ow! Damnit, Nat!" he glared at her smirk as he rubbed his forehead. He started looking around for things to throw back before he was distracted by the arrival of their host.

"Hello, children." Tony strolled in, late and oblivious as always. "What'd I miss?" he asked, popping a chip in his mouth.

"Romanoff almost killed Sam because he found out she takes bubble baths." Rhodey said from his place in the corner, catching his best friend up on the most important part first. "And she's dating Wanda." he added offhandedly before going back to his nachos.

"That's exciting. Sorry I missed that." the dark haired man grinned around his goatee. "I'm guessing that's why there's a knife in my wall." he lifted his sunglasses to inspect the damage.

"It's just a butter knife." the Russian pointed out.

"I almost died!" Sam shot back.

"Yeah, well, mind your own business."

"Children, please." Tony sighed, bringing his hands up. "I came here to beat you all in a friendly game of cards, and I can't beat all of you if you're too busy fighting." he sounded like a weird, twilight zone version of a parent. "So, knock it off so I can win all your stuff." he smiled, pulling out his wallet as he took his seat. "Where're my pretzels, Waitress?" he tapped the table a few times, causing Steve's head to pop back into view.

"On it." Cap said, rolling into the kitchen and away from danger.

"Can we get on with this trainwreck, please?" Nat huffed, throwing her arms in the air. "My pain meds are wearing off and I still have an entire enterprise to take over."

"Well, someone's grumpy." Stark smirked. "Why don't you have your little witch help you release some of that extra tens...Ow!" he cried out as the formerly wall stuck butter knife came back to smack the back of his head. "What the hell?! Did you just hit me, Maximoff?! I swear I will..." his rant continued, as long and drawn out as always, and everyone simply ignored it and moved on, as always. He was back to being the Tony that Wanda didn't like very much.

"You two deserve each other." Sam said flatly leaning forward to be heard over the Tony noise, his smile bleeding through his scowl as he watched the redhead grab her girlfriend's hand and Wanda's amused eyes turn back from crimson to normal.

"Absolutely." Natasha smiled, her eyes locking with the ones in front of her as she brought their hands up to kiss the back of the younger woman's hand. "How about we skip Poker Night?" she whispered, running her thumb across dyed knuckles as she nodded toward the door.

"Okay." Wanda nodded, blushing slightly as she stood to help the wounded woman to her feet. "But promise me you will take it easy." her voice appeared and floated around the redhead's mind to continue their conversation in private. "Let me take care of you." she bit her lip as Nat raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you propose...Oh..." she stopped mid-sentence as images danced along her brain. Wonderful, delicious pictures of Wanda in wonderful, delicious places, taking her gently and loving her slowly. "Okay, then." the Russian licked her lips. "Let's go." she turned, leaning on the taller woman slightly as they made their way closer to the exit.

"Where are you guys going?" Steve smiled that knowing Steve smile of his as he looked back and forth between them. "The game's just getting started." he gestured with his hands full of pretzel bowl before his attention was stolen away by a still yelling Tony. "What's up with Stark?"

"I don't know, something about missing pretzels." Nat shrugged, smirking as she watched her best friend's eyes go wide before he ran in to assess the full extent of the damage.

"That was mean." Wanda chuckled, slapping her arm gingerly as they continued on their way.

"It got him out of the way, didn't it?" her girlfriend grinned. "Come on, let's grab a quick shower before fun time, I'm really tired of being smurf colored." she made a face.

"But you are adorable."

"Of course I am, but that's not the point." Natasha laughed as they slowly made their way back toward her room. "I refuse to be the Blue Widow."

Wanda shook her head as they neared their goal, grateful for this slightly goofy, amazing woman in her life. She send out a silent thank you to anyone listening that the cosmos saw fit for them to find each other, to love each other, and that that damned bullet didn't take it all away. Sure, Nat was still healing and they were both currently slightly blue, but they were alive, they were with each other and they were happy. It was definitely a good day. And that's all that ever really mattered away.


End file.
